


The Surprise

by SentaiRiderGirl426



Series: Arashi Family Fics [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentaiRiderGirl426/pseuds/SentaiRiderGirl426
Summary: A look at MatsuJun's married life on a very special day.





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So it's finally MJ's turn in my Arashi series! I had a tough time choosing between Inoue Mao and an OC for Matsumoto-san's wife, but thanks to the vote by pupilurker, I made the decision to have an OC be his wife!
> 
> As always, I own nothing but my OCs and I hope you enjoy!

Matsumoto Jun hummed to himself as he sat at the kitchen table, looking over his newest drama's script in preparation before seeing a cup of ginger tea* being placed next to him. "I'm fine." he spoke gently, looking up at the person next to him while fixing his glasses.*

"As if, you've been re-reading that script for nearly two weeks now and rehearsing after work and it's not even time to meet your co-stars. Your throat's probably more sore than it is after concerts." the female replied, azure blue eyes giving a knowing look as the woman took a seat next to him.

"You're sly." Jun spoke, smirking before taking the cup in his hands.

"I learned from you, silly." the female smiled.

Matsumoto Jun let himself relax as he enjoyed his wife's company; unlike the other members of Arashi, Jun didn't have his significant other of the same gender, but he was perfectly fine with supporting his friends and co-workers who were. Unfortunately, this meant getting a significant other of his own much harder since there were chances that the girl and himself would end up in scandal papers if they were caught together in public. However, as destiny would have it, he had been given one.

Akimura, now Matsumoto Ruri; the other members of Arashi had secretly introduced her to Jun during one of their breaks from work. She was a very shy girl when they first met, often looking down at the floor or stuttering over her words, but was very sweet and gentle. Although it took a while for Jun to get used to her behavior, he eventually began to fall in love with it, though he tried to hide it. He eventually did start asking her on dates, which she happily agreed to.

Unfortunately the two were caught in public one day, causing a massive frenzy among the media. This, of course, did not go over well with Johnny-san, who did not know of Ruri until the papers came out. Despite Matsumoto's pleas, Johnny-san was adamant on his choice. The female decided to break up with Jun, knowing that she would hurt his career if she stayed around, and had left the agency shortly after.

It was probably three weeks after the incident when the idols of the agency began to speak up, almost begging Johnny-san to allow Matsumoto his happiness, Arashi being the most concerned for their youngest member. Thanks to Jun's kouhai* suggesting the idea that Ruri was Jun's cousin, a press conference was held explaining the cover-up for Ruri, and the frenzy died down and Jun won Johnny-san's approval.

Jun couldn't be more thankful towards his friends for saving their relationship, about a year later, the two had gotten married in a small private wedding consisting of family and only the closest of friends. Now the two were living in Jun's apartment with their family. Ruri had also grown in her own way; she had become a bit more talkative and could even shoot back some remarks now, but her main caring nature always stayed with her. 

"So, what's the role that has the great MatsuJun interested?*" Ruri asked, trying to peek at the script.

"A blind musician. They haven't delved into full details yet, but apparently the blindness was self-inflicted due to a inferiority complex that was caused by the brother who is an Orchestra Maestro." Jun explained, watching as his wife's expression became confused.

"I thought you couldn't play." Ruri spoke.

"They were talking about getting a double for those scenes last I heard." Jun replied, taking a sip of his tea.

"...Ne, Jun, I have something to tell you." Ruri told him, blushing.

"Huh? What is it?"

"It's..." Ruri stopped talking upon hearing the door open.

"Tadaima!*"

Both parents watched as their 15-year old adopted daughter came in taking her shoes off in the entrance way.

A few years ago Jun and Ruri had tried to conceive a child, since Ruri had decided to become a housewife rather than continue her mundane business job, but the two had no luck no matter how much they tried, devastating Ruri. Hence, Jun had adopted Hime at the suggestion from Aiba and Nino, who had also adopted children.

Although not related by blood, the daughter of the family had a very loving relationship with her parents, as well as her father's personality; Like Jun with Arashi's standing, she was always concerned with her own standing in school, her grades always making her one of the top ten students in school. She also loved fashion, mainly with coordinating clothes, and was sharp with her tongue at times, but well-meaning.

"Okaeri*" Ruri smiled, standing to welcome her daughter.

"So, how was it?" Jun asked, taking another sip of his drink.

"It was okay, Yuji-kun still has problems with english pronunciation though." Hime replied, smiling at the thought of Ninomiya's son's attempt to pronounce english. "Was I interrupting anything?"

"No, this is good timing. I have something I wanted to tell the both of you."

Both father and child turned to the mother, confused by her statement.

"W-well...I was going to wait to say this...b-but it might be better to s-say it now since y-your father is about to start shooting for h-his d-drama..."Ruri's faced grew into a darker shade of red as she stuttered, looking at the ground while her hands covered her stomach.

"Is something wrong, Mom?" Hime asked, interested by her mother's behavior.

"You're stuttering more than usual." Jun added, even for a shy person, Ruri was never this shy when speaking.

Ruri's face was completely red before she took a deep breath...

"What do you two think of the name 'Mori'?"

One second passed.

Two seconds passed..

Three seconds passed...

Hime let out a squeal of happiness.

"Oh my gosh! Are you pregnant, mom?!" she asked, eyes sparkling in excitement for confirmation.

"Y-yeah...I got it confirmed today while both of you were out..." Ruri told her, brushing a lock of hair back.

"And it's a boy?! I'm going to be a big sister!" Hime cheered, hugging her mother.

"...I'm...going to have another child?"

Ruri flinched a little, seeing Jun's shocked face. "Y-yes..." she replied, worried that Jun wasn't happy with her announcement.

"I'm going to be a dad again..." Jun muttered before his face lit up, standing up and picking up his wife, twirling her in the air. "ALRIGHT!"

Hime gave a laugh as her mother was swept off her feet, the married couple locking lips soon after.

"I can't wait to tell my friends! They're gonna be so jealous that I have a baby brother!" Hime spoke before realizing something. "But, why 'Mori'?" she asked.

Ruri smiled gently as she took Jun's hand, blushing. "Mori is the name of the character from your father's first ever acting role."

"Bokura no Yuuki." Jun gave a laugh as nostalgia hit him. "I was still only 14 when I got that part."

"I-I wanted the name to be something special..." Ruri admitted.

"It's perfect." Jun replied, hugging Ruri gently.

"Hey, what about my name?!*" Hime spoke, feigning hurt as she smiled.

"Your name's perfect too, my princess." Jun pulled his daughter into the hug.

"Alright! To celebrate, we're going for Yakiniku!" the idol announced, smiling as he made the decision.

"Let me go get my coat....should we tell Arashi later?"

"If we tell them later, Nino's gonna berate us for keeping it a secret."

"Then what about our families?"

"Well...."

Hime smiled as she watched her parents talk, happy that their family would be growing. She loved her parents, but always wanted that sibling connection like Yuji had with his little sister and now her dream could come true!

"Hime, come on!" Jun called, the married couple at the door.

"Just a sec!" she called, taking out her notebook, ripping out a page and writing something on it before hurrying over to the desk where a family photo of the three stood; all three smiling in joy.

"Hime, we're leaving!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" The daughter left the piece of paper next to the photo before rushing to join her parents.

**_-Mori-kun, please be born healthy and happy for us!_ **

**_Love, Onee-chan, Mama, and Dad._ **

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I hope you guys liked it!  
> Now for Trivia (which I had to find from a couple different blogs XD):  
> Matsumoto-san is near-sighted; he wears contacts for work and glasses in his free time.  
> He drinks ginger tea whenever he has a sore throat.  
> Kouhai is basically a person with less experience in a field in the Senpai-Kouhai relationship; A kouhai benefits from a senpai's knowledge. Matsujun frequently spends time with his kouhai; Nishikido-san and Akanishi-san.  
> Matsumoto-san will only act in roles that interest him.  
> Tadaima and Okaeri basically mean 'I'm Home' and 'Welcome Back'  
> Hime means Princess in Japanese
> 
> I really hope that you guys like these Arashi drabbles, I'm thinking of making more!
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comment (They make me really happy!)
> 
> -See you guys next time!


End file.
